eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Headless Horseman
Mob Level I have seen chatter on Crushbone server that Mr. Headless spawns at different levels, all 80+... Some people report him in channels as 80 epicx4, 83 epicx4, etc etc... Can anyone confirm that Headless Horseman does in fact have a level spread for his spawn? -- Mysterious drake 08:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Good question. I'll put a fact check tag on the main page in hopes that someone sees it and can answer.--Kodia 10:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Spawned and killed as an "orange con" 85x2 on 10/18/2009, Permafrost server. Anyone else? We'd like to get at least 3 or more confirmations on this one.--Kodia 22:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :i've seen it twice as a 85x2 killed by lvl80s, but it still doesnt mean it doesnt scale --Vraeth 22:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, me too. What might help is if maybe people asked in their chat channels if anyone has seen it different than this con. Maybe that would work. If I can get in game tonight I'm going to ask, unless someone beats me to it on Blackburrow. Also, someone removed the FactCheck tag on the main article page, but didn't post here with any reasoning, per the tag's request. I reverted those changes.--Kodia 23:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay, early morning on 21st October, I made two successive kills on The Headless Horseman -- both of them 85x2. So it seems he may scale, but it's more likely that his normal spawn in 85 epic x2. (Or at least, that now how it appears to me.) -- Mysterious drake 09:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I checked with a bunch of raiders on Blackburrow and none of them had seen it at any other level. So until we see more proof (a screenshot would be great if anyone has it) I'm removing the factcheck tag.--Kodia 10:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::It's possible that it scales to whoever "activated it" (which in the past was whoever was nearby with the necklace). Since probably 99% of the folks raiding it would be 80, it obviously would stay at 85 unless it randomly scaled to someone at say 78. An "easy" way of testing this would be to have someone at 78 or 79 activate it once it's patched to require click-to-activate, of course that's not so easy given how camped it is on most servers. So in theory it could be scaling, especially since it's a holiday mob. It'd be interesting to see what would happen if folks automentor'd to say 50 and killed it. --lordebon 13:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Horseman spawn An upcoming update seems to indicate that the Horseman's spawn location and respawn time will be tweaked (as well as a few other minor things)... So, after those changes occur, it will probably be worthwhile to generalize the info on the main page, rather than leaving it so specific (as it applies now). -- Mysterious drake 07:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Level 103!! This dude just spawn at level 103 on us!!Jado818 (talk) 00:25, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::The EQ2 update on Nights of the Dead stated that they'd revamped the Headless Horseman and his loot It's included in the NotD "New This Year" section. I haven't been to visit him yet myself, so I dunno the specifics, but feel free to update the page! --Sigrdrifa (talk) 15:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC)